The party
by Midnight Sky
Summary: Tkari. Ken has a party.....and things happen^__^


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, i'm just borrowing them for awile. Please excuse the spelling. i suck.   
A/N: The ages are:  
Orignal DD: 25-27  
Other DD: 21- 24   
  
"Hey, TK!" I called to the blonde boy playing basketball.His whole body was covered in sweat. Best of all, he wasn't wearing a shirt.'Damn he's cute' I thought.   
He spun around.  
" Oh Kari! You scared me!" He walked over to her. " Waz up?"   
" I wanted to know if you had a ride to Ken's party."  
" No. Wanna walk? It's gonna start soon." TK said. We started walking toward Ken's house.  
" I was going to call you but no one was there."   
" Well, I was playing b-ball."   
" I see that."   
Here I am, walking next to my bestfriend, who I have a major crush on, and hes not wearing a shirt. There is a god.  
" I haven't seen you in awile Kari." TK said. " Is everything ok?"  
" Oh! Well, yeah. I've been busy. Yolei and I started art classes. You should see us. My pictures are horrible. I tried to paint Gatomon."  
" And..?"   
" She thought it was a toliet."   
TK laughed. " Is Yolei any better?"  
"Nope. Hawkmon went beserk when he saw her pic of him. He thought she drew a pile of shit. It was funny." We walked intothe party. All the other DD's   
were there already.  
" Sorry to keep you waiting!" TK said. " Dude, can I use your shower?" he asked Ken.  
" Sure. Go right ahead." Ken replied.   
" KARI! What took so long?" Tai demanded.  
" Calm down, I couldn't find TK." I said. Loud music rang through the apartment.   
" DJ IZZY IS IN THE HOUSE!" Izzy yelled out. We all cheered.   
" GO IZZY!" Mimi(who had just flown in) yelled. " Lets dance!" she grabbed a startled Matt and started grinding. The digimon were in the kitchen making   
refreshments. I just hope they don't kill us...  
" KARI!" Yolei ran over to me. " Ask TK to dance!"   
" He's in the shower!"  
" When he comes out retard."  
" What will Davis think?"  
" He met a girl at the park today. He has forgotten you at the moment." Yolei had to scream over the music. Almost everyone was dancing. Joe and Cody, Davis and  
Veemon, Tai and Sora, Mimi and Matt were gettin their freak on.  
" Get your freak on, get your freak on. Get get get ggget get get your freak on!" The sterio blasted.   
  
A/N: This is where i change POV to TK. ok?   
  
I can feel the hot shower running over my body. That feels good....  
KNOCKKNOCK. Someone knocked on the door.   
" Who is it?"   
" Patamon! Let me in!" I reached over and turned the knob.   
" So, have you asked her yet?" He asked.  
" Who?"  
" Kari!"   
I sighed. " What if she says no? Then our friendship's gone, and so our chances of being together."  
" I talked to Gatomon. And Yolei. They both fixed up a plan." Patamon said.   
Oh boy.  
" Yolei told her to ask you to dance. The problem is, Mimi just suggested playing Seven Minets in Heven.   
" Great." I said sarcasticly.   
" So, you ask Kari to be your partner. Davis dosn't want to play. I think Gatomon talked to him..."  
I turned off the shower. " So I get to spend Seven Minetes making out with Kari. Cool." I got dressed and went into the living room.  
" TK! We're about to play Seven Minetes in Heven!" Matt said. "Wanna play? You could be with Cody, Joe, or Kari."  
" Uh, no offence Cody and Joe, but I'll go with Kari." I glanced at her. She was bright pink.   
" None taken." Joe called out.   
" Who's first?" Sora asked.  
Izzy picked a paper out of a hat. " DJ Izzy says that Tai and Sora go first! Now, into the bathroom with you!" Joe pushed the two into the bathroom.   
We were a awfully giggley group. After about a minte, we heard noices coming from the bathroom.   
" They're getting their freak on!" Mimi called. Someone spiked the drinks...  
Tai and Sora came out about 10 minetes later, very disheveld.   
" Who's next?" Matt asked.   
" TK AND KARI!"   
Oh shit. Kari grabbed my hand and lead me to the bathroom.   
" TK, I've wanted to do this for 12 years..."   
" So have I Kari." I pulled her into a tight kiss. But soon it was more then a kiss...n.n;;  
  
A/N: I wrote this in a half hour, so pleez don't flame me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
